Committing A Sin
by Xiaoyu-Kazama
Summary: LAST TWO CHAPTERS UP! ! Wakka & Rikku ficcie. R rated for graphic themes (rape) and language. Wakka and Rikku get into quite the predicament. Read and Review! !
1. Barbecue

#

#Ok, I don't own Final Fantasy X SquareSoft does. 

_This fic is kinda scary and graphic so you were forewarned! _

Committing A Sin

**Chapter 1**

Barbecue

****

Wednesday afternoon.

"Rikku we better get going. You know how Wakka and Lulu are about these barbecues." Auron said.

"I'll be right down!" I said quickly putting on my make-up.

I bolted down the stairs and out the door. "I loved Wakka and Lulu's barbecues!"

Auron chuckled.

I grabbed his arm tightly as we walked. It's strange how Auron came back from the farplanes. Just like how strange it was that Tidus appeared out of nowhere that one day. Yunie likes to think the reason they came back was because of the love we had for them. We couldn't let them go.

I'm glad Auron was back and he's been back for six months now! Life couldn't get any better, my life was, well, perfect! 

We arrived at Wakka and Lulu's. 

"Hey Junior!" I said rushing over to pick up Lulu and Wakka's son. 

We all had this thing about calling him Junior because he was identical to Wakka! 

"What's up my little buddy?!" I said giving him a big kiss.

"Gaaaah!" He yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, you love you Auntie Rikku!" I cooed.

Lulu chuckled. "He really does doesn't he?"

"Yep!" I said proudly.

Junior started to get all fidgety so I handed him over to Lulu.

"Everyone else is around back on the porch." Lulu stated.

Auron sat down and started a conversation with Yunie and Tidus. I really not interested in the talk of swords and weapons, wondered over to the barbecue. It smelled great!

"Smells pretty good, ya?"

I startled, jumped, but only to discover Wakka with a big grin.

"Um, yeah it does."

His eyes scrolled up and down me. "Well I hope you brought your appetite."

"Oh, I did!" I boomed.

He stared at me for a second biting his lip. "Good."

I bobbed my head up down waiting for him to stop analyzing me.

He smiled at went back to grilling.

*_What the "F" was that all about? I don't know? Find out for yourself!*_


	2. Tasting An Albed

Don't own FFX that belongs to SquareSoft! 

????_Still has no clue what's going to happen next????_

Committing A Sin

**Chapter 2**

Tasting An Albed?

We ate and talked for the rest of the afternoon. 

When nightfall came and Junior was asleep it was time we all loosened up and became more open. We all sat around the bonfire that Kimahri and Wakka made exchanging grown up gossip and lectures. 

"Tidus moves way to fast when..." Yunie blushed from reference she was just about to make about Tidus and quickly changed the subject trying not to give out anymore detail. "Um, this ice tea is really good Lulu." Yunie exclaimed taking a big sip.

"Why thank you." Lulu answered.

I feeling Yuna's embarrassment went on along it. "Mmmmmmm, it so good Lulu how do you do it?" I drank admiringly.

I winked at Yuna who mouthed thanks in return. 

"I'm going to get some more!" I said getting up! "Oh, and Lulu please tell all about how you make it because I really want Auron to make some later." 

I strolled into the kitchen. I am such a pal! I thought giving myself a pat on the back. I opened the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of ice tea. 

"You really like that stuff, ya?" Wakka asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sure do!" I said pouring myself some.

I felt a trickle of breath blow onto the back of neck.

"You know you smell good." Wakka sniffed my hair.

I stood still, my hands holding onto my glass and the pitcher of ice tea.

He kissed my shoulder and trailed up towards my neck. He sucked on it gently and pulled away.

"I've never tasted an Albed before." He whispered his hands rubbing up and down my hips. 

I was in a state of shock. I didn't know what to do. I breathed in hoping he would go away. 

Wakka leaned in close and kissed my jaw, he then turned and walked away. 

I was more confused than ever. Did that just really happen? Did Wakka just kiss me? Why? Why would he do that?

I put the pitcher back and walked outside. I quickly walked over to Auron. "Auron it's getting late can we go now?" I whispered.

"You getting tired?"

"Yes."

"Ok we'll go."

He got up, we said our goodbyes, and left

I still wondered why Wakka would do something like that. I nodded my head assuring; he probably was just a little buzzed. Hm, no wonder I don't drink! It makes you do stupid things.

__

*Ok that was scary. Wakka scares for some strange reason! Maybe it's the hair or the accent? I don't know! More to come.*


	3. Speak Albed

Don't own FFX.

_*This chapter holds a graphic scene if you can't handle graphic stuff then do leave. It starts here.*_

Committing A Sin

**Speak Albed**

The week flew by fast and we still had our occasional get tog ethers. I couldn't help but notice Wakka always staring at me though. He never use to stare at me before or maybe he did. I just never noticed.

I didn't let it bother me though. I just thought nothing of it.

It was Monday and that meant Blitz Ball. Wakka's team the Aurochs were playing today so of course we had to go.

We all sat in the VIP area; having a great view of the game and chowing down on the great food the others didn't have access to.

It soon became half time and we were ahead by one point!

Me being all excited from the game had to go tinkle real bad. 

"Um, excuse me you guys but I have to go piddle." I announced getting up from my seat.

"Where you going the game's about to come on?" Tidus said with a mouthful of hotdog.

"I'll be right back." I left the room and walked to the restrooms. I took care of business, washed my hands, and started to head back.

As I was walking back, Wakka came up from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"Rikku I need to tell you something. Come with me." He grabbed my arm and hauled me into the locker room. He locked the door behind him, turned staring at me.

I lifted my eyebrow. "So, what was you wanted to tell me?"

He walked over and grabbed me. His left hand rested on my chin and his right gripped the side of my neck.

"You're so beautiful." He said pulling down my chin and forcing a kiss on me.

His tongue rammed into my mouth playing with my own.

"Ahhh, you bad bad Albed." He started as he licked up and down my face and neck.

"Oh, you're a dirty Albed." He groped my breast.

I was paralyzed I was so terrified. All my body could do was breath. 

He licked my chest and pulled off my yellow bikini top. He took hold of one of my breasts and suck on it lustfully. His other hand moving up my skirt. 

After realizing what he was going to do I snapped out of it and pushed him away. "No!"

He pushed me up against a wall holding on to my wrists. "Don't try to fight me, ya?" He said kissing me again.

His hands took hold of underwear and ripped it off. He undid his pants and pulled me close. He supported my body by wrapping my legs around his waist. 

"Wakka don't!" I screamed.

He pushed himself hard into me. "Say something to me in Albed." He moaned thrusting in and out if me.

What to do? Without my weapons or items I couldn't defend myself! Wakka was twice as strong as I was and if I didn't obey his wishes there would probably be more to come.

He pushed harder now causing a shriek of pain to jolt through me. 

"Wakka, bciemi mdyb!" I screamed.

"Ya, ahhhhhhh." He kissed my face. "More." 

I was crying now. My tears stinging my green eyes.

"Ayoh nohdurk li!" 

He wouldn't stop. He thrusted in and out each time with more force.

"Mdyb bciemi! Myliyri nicb li!" I shrieked.

"Ahhhhhh!" He released himself into me grabbing my face kissed me. "Oh, Rikku."

He unwrapped my legs from his waist causing me to fall to the floor. 

He leaned against the wall panting. 

I sitting against the wall cried nonstop.

He looked down at me, zipped up his pants, and crouched down beside me. He took my face in his hands. "Look at me." He demanded.

I looked at him. "Wakka?"

"What just happened here stays with us and only us. Don't tell anyone! This is for your own good, ya?" He stroked my face and kissed it.

We arrived home finally and I was aching for a bath. I ran to the bathroom and stripped of my clothes. I jumped in the shower. I scrubbed and scrubbed at my body trying to get him off me. No matter how hard I scrubbed I couldn't get him off me. I could still smell him, feel him, hear him, and taste him. He engulfed me. 

I got out and got dressed.

"Zna! Why? Why me?" What did I ever do to him to deserve this!" I cried softly in the bathroom.

What would happen if I told Auron? Would he believe me? Probably not because he knows Wakka, we all know Wakka. Wakka was the righteous one. The religious one who knew every single sin. This was rape! This was a sin and Wakka would never commit a sin! 

I was stuck, stuck with this! 

_*Wakka, um,...can we say psycho. Flames? Bring it on! There is still more!* _

__


	4. Movie Day Friday

FFX is not mine! 

_*The story continues and so does the suspense.*_

Committing A Sin

** Chapter 4**

**Movie Day Friday**

"Rikku get up sweetie." Auron voice drifted in.

"Huh?" I said sleepily. 

"We have to get ready?"

"For what?"

"Today's Friday, movie day with the others."

Oh, shit no!

"Get ready." Auron got up and went into the bathroom.

No! That would mean I'd have to see Wakka! Should I stay home? Then Auron would know something was up. And, if I did tell him he'd never believe me because Wakka would never commit such a sin.

I got ready and we left. 

We arrived at the theater and spotted the others. Yunie waved at us. I walked up the steps and saw to open seats. One was situated right next to Wakka. Oh, shit!

I tried to move slowly so that Auron could get to that seat but no such luck. I sat down slowly next to Wakka keeping my eyes on him.

"Where's Paine and Kimahri?" I asked Yunie still keeping my eyes on Wakka.

"At the concessions stand." Yunie answered.

Yes! I could just switch my seat with Paine! No problem.

Paine and Kimahri came back and handed out the refreshments. Paine took the seat next to Auron, which was perfect.

"Hey Paine." I whispered over Auron.

"What?" She answered.

"Can you switch me spots?"

"Why?"

"Because, um, I can't see."

"You can see fine Rikku; no one is infront of you so stop being ridiculous."

"Shut the fuck up Paine!" Tidus yelled.

"What?! It's not even the previews yet! Gosh!" Paine snapped back.

"Why do you want to move?" Auron asked.

"Uh, uh, no reason. I'm just being difficult." I smiled.

Dammit!

The movie's previews started and the theater went black. I clunged on to Auron's arm.

Paine looked at me. " Ok, Rikku you know that the movie is a stupid comedy and that the title "Scary Movie" is just what's it's making fun of?"

"Oh, I know!" 

"Then why are you cutting off the circulation to my arm?" Auron asked.

"Oh, to show how much I love you."

"I love you too but sweetie please." 

I let go of Auron's arm and sank back into my seat.

"Who the fuck was just talking? Rikku?" Tidus asked madly.

"Um, no I wasn't."

"Okay, well for the rest of the movie just shut up!"

"It's only the previews." Paine butted in.

"Well I like the previews."

"Can you please be quiet?" A lady said from behind us.

"Why don't you lick my nut sac lady!" Tidus replied.

"Tidus!" Yunie screeched.

"What!?"

"I'm sorry, please forgive him." Yunie apologized.

The movie came on and we all went silent.

I watched the movie with no worries until about mid-point I realized I'd forgotten about Wakka!

I looked up at him, he didn't even to seem to notice me, his eyes fixed on the screen.

I leaned over and looked at Lulu. She was fast asleep along with Junior cradled in here arms.

I then looked at everyone else. Tidus and Yunie were laughing from the movie. Paine was rolling her eyes at it, thinking how stupid it was. Kimahri seemed to have become bored and was now examining a piece of popcorn. Auron was fast asleep like Lulu, I guess these type of movies don't settle well with the serious.

I leaned back and watched the screen.

Wakka moved, reaching for his cup but instead of grabbing it, he knocked over causing it to spill all over me.

I gasped loudly and quickly sat up in my seat.

"Oh, Rikku I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Wakka stated.

"What the fuck just happened?" Tidus whispered.

"Wakka split his drink on Rikku." Paine whispered back.

"Oh, Rikku are you ok?" Yunie asked.

"I'm fine." I said looking down at my soaked tee and shorts.

"Maybe you should go the bathroom, want to me to come with you?" Yunie asked.

"No, I'll go by myself. You stay and watch the movie." I got up from my seat and left. Anything to get away from Wakka.

"Is everyone else ok?" Tidus asked sarcastically. 

"I'm gonna go get another soda, you guys want anything?" Wakka asked getting up.

"Yeah, Wakka I would like something. I would like a big bag of shut the fuck up!" Tidus growled.

Wakka left the theater chuckling.

__

*Tidus funny. Wakka psycho. Rikku freaked.*


	5. Who Are You?

Don't own FFX.

_*What's going to happen now?*_

Committing A Sin

**Chapter 5**

Who Are You?

"That bastard spilled his drink on me." I stood in the bathroom wiping myself down with a paper towel. 

"Gosh, what a dick."

Click!

I turned around to see what the noise was. "He-hello?"

I got on the ground and looked underneath the stalls. No one was here.

"Humph." I got up and started wiping myself down again. I looked down at my tee and shorts they were still soaked!

I looked up at the mirror and saw Wakka staring at me through the reflection.

"No!" I screamed.

He grabbed me covering my mouth to stop mw from screaming.

"What is your problem, ya? You keep acting like I'm going to hurt you. Stop trying to give off that impression! So, stop for your own sake blondie."

He let go of my mouth, turned my head and kissed me.

"No, no, no! Not again Wakka!"

His right hand moved down to the buttons on my shorts. 

"No!" I tried pulling his hand away.

"Don't even." Wakka grabbed my hair with his other hand.

He undid my pants and wiggled them off my hips. He then bent me forward over the sink.

"Now try not to scream, ya?" 

He pushed himself into me but this time a little slower making sure I felt him.

"Errrrrr." I yelped through clenched teeth.

H slowly rocked showing me that he owned me and how I gave him such satisfaction. 

"Oh, Rikku talk to me." He moaned.

I started crying. "Wakka."

"Ya?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?" He panted.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, this. Well...ahhh." He rocked faster now. "I like you. I like the fact you're an Albed."

"What? But, it doesn't mean you have to do this!"

"Ah, you Albed..."

He pushed harder now letting himself go inside me.

He pulled away releasing me.

"That was...great." He grunted. He zipped up his pants and walked over to me, spinning me around so I faced him.

He touched my lips and looked at them admiringly. "You let me free myself Rikku, thank you." He kissed me showing his appreciation. 

"I'll see you outside, ya?

I breathed in heavily and fell to the floor in pain. 

"Zny ehi ayo?"

__

*That was, well, wrong. What the hell was Wakka talking about?*

****


	6. Everything

FFX isn't mine!

_*Suspense builds!*_

Committing A Sin

**Chapter 6**

Everything 

The next few days I wouldn't leave Auron's side. I wouldn't even look at Wakka. Even the thought of him disgusted me.

Today was Thursday and that meant stay at home day. Auron and I were settled in the breakfast nook eating breakfast.

"I have to go." Auron said out of the blue.

"Where?" I yelled.

"I have to go to Mt. Gagazet; Kimahri has requested Paine, Tidus, and I to come help with a fiend problem. I leave this afternoon."

"Let me come with you!"

"No, you'd get bored; there really is no use for you."

"One more can't hurt."

"These fiends are strong and require piercing weapons. You could get hurt."

"No I won't, if I stay here then..." I trailed off. If I stay here Wakka could come.

"Don't worry you'll have plenty of things to do around the house. If you ever get bored you can always go over to Yuna's or Lulu and Wakka's." 

"Oh, gods please don't go!"

Don't be so selfish Rikku; there are others who need me. Don't worry I'll be back this Sunday."

"Um, alright." I said knowing I wasn't going to win this.

He left that afternoon as he said. I locked up the house and settled down for a nap. 

Ring! Ring!

"Who could be calling?" I said sleepily walking over to the telephone. "Hello?"

"Hey Rikku."

"Oh, hi Yunie. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing being bored."

"Same here."

"Hey, do you want to see a movie tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, there's nothing else to do. Just us!"

"W-wh-when you mean just us; do you mean just you and me? Or you, Lulu, Wakka, and, me?" 

"Just you and I. Wakka and Lulu have a baby remember? They can't go out late."

"Oh."

"Ok, the movie starts at nine and I'll pick you up at eight. I thought we'd go see a romantic comedy: How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days?"

"That sounds great."

"See you at eight, darling. Bye."

"Bye."

We arrived at the movie theater and I was aching to go pee. But, I was afraid to go by myself after the incident. 

"Um, Yunie?" I said.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Can you come with me to the bathroom? I don't want to go by myself."

"Ok, but we'll miss the previews."

"That's fine. I'll be really fast."

"Alright."

We left our seats and went to the bathroom. I ran quickly into a stall, trying hard not be reminded of what happened here.

"Rikku?" Yunie asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Do you want to get married to Auron someday?" 

"Someday."

"Oh, I just can't wait to get married to Tidus! Lulu is so lucky she has everything. She has a nice house, the cutest baby, and the greatest husband Wakka." 

"Who's a psycho." I mouthed. 

I flushed the toilet and walked out. There was Yunie in the exact same spot I was raped, examining herself in the mirror!

"Yunie move!" I screamed grabbing her by her arm. 

"Huh?"

I pulled here out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong Rikku?" Yunie asked looking at the entrance to the bathroom.

"Um, um, no-nothing. I thought I saw a spider hovering above you." I lied.

"Oh, you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, let's go back to the movie."

_*Rikku's wiggin' out! What happens next?*_


	7. I'm Fine

Don't own FFX.

_*Auron's out of town! Oh no! What'll happen next?*_

Committing A Sin

**Chapter 7**

I'm Fine

I woke up the next morning searching for Auron's warmth but found nothing. I then realized that Auron was at Mt. Gagazet fighting fiends and not here with me.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello." I said into the receiver. 

"Hi!" Yunie said.

"Oh, Yunie hi."

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to the park for a picnic with Junior, Lulu, Wakka, and I?"

"Wakka?"

"Yes Wakka too. So you coming? It'll be fun."

If Wakka's going then he might try something funny and I don't have Auron here to cling onto.

"So?" Yunie said curiously.

"Um, Yunie I think I'll take a rain check on this one."

"Not up for it today?"

"No, not really."

"Ok, well, is it ok if you and I go shopping tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Ok, I'll call you later on tonight. Bye Rikku."

"Ok, bye." I clicked the off button and put the phone down.

You know? I'm really happy that I rebuilt these telephones and cell phones. They come in pretty handy with these complicated situations. With the right wiring and metal plates on high beams, there's nothing to it. Too bad they don't reach far away places yet. I'd really like to speak to Auron.

For the rest of the day I worked around the house, restoring appliances and such. 

It was already getting dark and late. I was dozing off so I crashed on the couch.

Ring! Ring!

Who could be calling at ten-thirty at night?!

I slowly picked up the phone and put it to my ear. "He-llo?"My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding.

"Rikku? It's me Yuna." 

"Oh." I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong with you lately? You've been acting strange? What's wrong?" Yunie asked concerned.

"Nothing."

"You want me to come over?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Ok, do you still want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Ok. Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"Ok, bye, but are you positive?"

"Yes Yunie. Goodnight."

"Good night Rikku."

I put the phone down and walked towards the kitchen for a snack when the phone rang again.

I picked it up. "Yuine you really don't have to come over. I'm fine."

"Are you Rikku?" Wakka's voice came through the phone.

_*I know cliffhanger!*_

****


	8. Pain Or Pleasure?

FFX isn't mine.

_*Wakka!*_

Committing A Sin

**Chapter 8**

Pain or Pleasure

"Wakka?"

****

"Why didn't you come with us to the park, ya?"

"I...I..."

"You?"

"I really didn't want to go."

"Really?"

"Please Wakka I really don't want to talk to you."

"Don't hang up on me!"

Click! I hit the off button.

Ring! Ring!

"Dammit." I answered the phone again. "What!?"

"What do you think you're doing, ya?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Now I'm mad Rikku!"

"Leave me alone you asshole!"

"Don't even start shit with me. You know what the consequences are."

"Fuck you!"

I hung up the phone and walked away.

Ring! Ring!

I quickly ran over to the phone cord and yanked it out of the wall.

I walked into the kitchen.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My cell phone rang.

I picked it up and looked at the caller name: Wakka.

"Yes!" I screamed into the phone.

"You bad bad Albed."

"Fuck off Wakka!"

The power to the house went out. I stood in the kitchen listening to Wakka's breath through the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and crouched down on the ground.

I crawled out of the kitchen and into the living room. I crawled over to the window and peered outside. 

He was at the front door!

I leaned against the wall under the window and took a deep breath.

The doorknob jiggled but the door didn't budge open.

I looked at the ground in front of me. There was Wakka's shadow casted through the window from the moonlight.

Tears fell down the side of my face. The shadow disappeared and a voice echoed through the phone.

"Rikku? Rikku?" Wakka said.

I put the phone to my ear. "Ye-ah."

"Where are you? I don't like hide-in-seek, ya?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I clicked the off button and held onto the phone. I crawled over to the stairs and carefully went up them. I scurried to my bedroom and leaned against the side of my bed opposite the window.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Wakka?" I answered.

"Stop fucking around!"

"I will when you stop fucking around."

"Ahhh, where are you, you bitch."

"Go away Wakka."

"Fine, if you're not going to come out yourself then I'll have to force you out."

A blitz ball came crashing through the window slamming into the wall. 

I quickly got up and ran downstairs. 

I paused when I hit the main hall. I looked towards the front door. It was wide open!

I looked behind me but could only see a blitz ball coming straight at me.

I gained consciousness a couple minutes later. I saw myself being carried up the stairs and towards my bedroom. I was plopped down on the bed. I looked up and saw Wakka.

I quickly sat up and scooted away from him.

"Please Wakka. I'll give you anything you want! Please just don't rape me."

He stared at me with out any motion.

"Wakka! Please don't! I'm begging you!"

"Come here, ya?"

I shook my head vigorously.

He raised his blitz ball and tossed up in the air catching it as it came down. He did it repeatedly as if saying 'Come here or else.'

I scooted towards him. He dropped his blitz ball making a loud, thump!

He leaned over and kissed me, but this time the kiss was different. It was gentle.

He laid me down on the bed. He carefully undressed me slowly taking off my clothes.

I was shaking.Shaking from fear? 

Wakka pulled off his top exposing his well-toned body. He unzipped his pants and pulled them off. His well pronounced member was erect. My eyes couldn't help but be drawn to it. He crawled over my shaking body and kissed me.

"We have all night, ya?" He said pulling off my blue headband.

I couldn't help but reach up and pull off his blue headband.

He kissed me again and for some strange reason I kissed back.

My hands ran through his hair as I arched my body upward.

He slipped himself into me; his hands carefully gripping my body.

"Wakka." I moaned not knowing if for pain or pleasure.

His movement was different now; less rough and more timed.

I felt dizzy. It was as if he wasn't raping me but like he was making love to me.

He caressed me breasts and I shuddered. My body was now excited and I could feel a surge of pleasure come over me.

"Oh Rikku let me fuck you." Wakka moaned.

"I will Wakka." I said. My orgasm doing the talking for me. "Fuck me Wakka!"

And he did.

_*...more to come.*_

****


	9. Changes

Don't own FFX

_What now?_

Committing A Sin

**Chapter Nine**

Changes

I woke up with Wakka's arms curled around me. 

Last night! Last night did Wakka rape me? No, last night Wakka and I had sex!

What have done? I committed a sin! I just committed adultery. I cheated on Auron, my only love. How could I!

"You're awake, ya?" Wakka said kissing my neck.

"Wakka I think you should go home." I announced.

"You're probably right." Wakka sat up.

"Lulu will be worried that you didn't come home last night."

"No she won't, she trusts me." Wakka said getting dressed.

His hand reached for my shoulder; I shrugged it away.

"Ah, Rikku don't be like that. Sir Auron never has to know." 

"Never has to know!?" I sulked.

"I guess I'll see you later then, ya." Wakka picked up his blitz ball and left.

"No, no, no." I repeated over and over again. 

How could I ever forgive myself? I cheated on Auron with Wakka! Wakka of all people, Wakka was the one who gave me this overwhelming feeling of dirtiness! But, what if? What if I let him? What if I let him rape me! Maybe…maybe I like it. Maybe that's because I like Wakka!

The hard out theory made feel sick and dirty; I took a shower scrubbing extra hard this time. As I was standing in front of the mirror I didn't seem to notice the person staring back at me. I was looking at an enemy. 

Seeing this I picked my moisturizer and hurled it at the mirror causing it to shatter.

Shopping with Yunie at the mall in Bevelle.

"Wow, Rikku are you remodeling your room?" Yunie asked looking at all the new bedroom accessories.

"Yep, out with the old and in with the new! It'll bring new memories, ya know?"

"Oh, I see."

"All I need is a new mirror for the bathroom." 

"Why?"

"Because I'm remodeling my bathroom too."

"Oh. Hey, you're dressed differently today."

"Huh?"

"You're wearing jeans and a sweater, that's not like you."

"Oh, well, I was sick of dressing like I was going to the beach or something."

"Oh." Yunie looked at me curiously before walking off into a store.

After a day of shopping I decided to give my bedroom a new outlook at night. Thank god the window, electricity, and dent in the wall were all taken care of. I got a hold of some of my Albed buddies to tackle that mess during the day.

I decided to repaint first giving the walls a satin red color and the ceiling a beige-gray. After that I rearranged the furniture. The bed now sat in the middle of the room at a slant instead of up against the far wall. The dresser, nightstand, vanity, and sofa all sat comfortably in new positions. The room looked brand new.

It was now ready for new memories of Auron and I.

The bathroom however I decided not to do until morning; all it really needed was a new paint job, mirror, and viola!

I settled in for the night. 

The next morning I got up and got crackin' on the bathroom. I painted the bathroom the same color as the ceiling in the bedroom and replaced the broken mirror. With a few new accessories it was finished.

Auron is going to be so pleased! I just couldn't wait for him to arrive home!

It wasn't till about six did I hear the front door open and Auron come inside. I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug. "I've missed you! I've missed you so much!"

"I take it that you were bored." Auron said giving me a sweet kiss.

"Hmmmm." I purred grasping him tightly.

"Are you alright? You've been acting...clingy." 

"Uh, no actually."

"No? What's wrong?"

"Um, well, I have this problem that I think I should share with you."

"What?"

"Come with me." I grabbed his hand and dragged up the stairs towards our bedroom.

"Auron, I'm afraid to say, that I have, a remodeling problem." I said opening the door to our bedroom and switching on the lights.

"The bedroom you changed it." Auron said surprised.

"Oh, I know! Doesn't it look great! Do you like it?"

"I love it." He proclaimed giving me a kiss.

"Mmmm, you should feel the new bed sheets; they're so comfy." 

"We shall." He said leading me over to the bed.

_*Alright Auron is back! Will he see right through Rikku? I don't know? You'll just have to wait for the next chappie!_


	10. Junior Consequences

I don't own FFX.  
  
Sorry about the lack of updates but when you have English Literature II Honors (how the hell did I even end up in that class?) You really only have time for that one class. It's to the point of ridiculousness it pisses me off! I hate school!  
  
Committing A Sin  
  
Chapter 10  
Junior Consequences  
  
The past few days with Auron strutted on by and it was about that time when all the crew gathered around for our occasional get- togethers.  
  
We all decided to go to Besaid Falls for the day. The only thing that kept me from calling it off was the sight of Junior. I hadn't seen him my little buddy for a while now and was beginning to miss him.  
  
Auron and I then left and later met up with Yunie and Tidus on the way. We arrived at our get-together spot.  
  
"Anstie Wikku!" Junior yelled running towards me.  
  
I dropped to my knees and gave him the biggest hug. "Oh, I missed you so much."  
  
"Pway?"  
  
" Sure thing! What'd ya wanna play?"  
  
"Bwiz Ball!"  
  
"Hehe, alright, but you know I'm horrible at it."  
  
"Gets ball!" Junior said running over to his diaper bag.  
  
"Can't wait to have one of your own, can you?" Lulu remarked.  
  
"Oh, yes." I replied. "I can't."  
  
"It's a lot of work though. You'll definitely need to be prepared for it. You're still young, give a couple of years and you'll be ready."  
  
"Were you ready? I mean you were fairly young."  
  
"I would have to say I was a little more prepared than Wakka was."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He still is a good dad, even though he still hasn't grown up entirely. But, I guess he'll never grow up, that's just Wakka."  
  
"Anstie Wikku? Pway?" Junior said holding up his blitz ball.  
  
"Okay." I said walking towards Junior.  
  
"You still need some time but you'll know when you're ready." Lulu said after me nodding.  
  
After a couple games of getting my butt kicked we decided to eat. I served Junior his favorite meal, a hotdog with tons of mustard and some crispy potato wedges. We sat next to the waterfalls listening to the running of the water.  
  
"Do you like your hotdog?" I asked.  
  
"Yummy!" He replied with a grin.  
  
I almost cried there looking at Junior. He looked so much like his father it was heartbreaking. I was so afraid that he'd turn out exactly like him. Some well known blitzer, who's charming and funny. Who never gives up and always believes there a solution to every problem. A great planner and great leader when it comes to the game. A-a deep, deep down inside rapist! Where all that stuff before was just a cover up. A cover up for who he really is, a rapist.  
  
I just couldn't let that become of Junior. I just couldn't let him become his father, I just couldn't!  
  
I hugged Junior tightly never wanting to let him go. "Please Junior, please don't be like your father. Please."  
  
Junior hugged back warmly not having any clue what I was talking about.  
  
"Please Junior. You must promise me you'll never be like your father. Okay?"  
  
"Otay!" Junior said innocently. "Gots go Momma. Diaper."  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
He wobbled off across the path to Lulu.  
  
I needed a little time to myself and decided to go for a little walk to the waterfall caves that lay behind the waterfalls.  
  
I trudged up the path till I got to the caves. I kept walking further and further down into the cave I was in. I heard the waterfall up ahead. I walked forward and there, standing leaning against the cave wall was Wakka. His eyes were closed; his head was down, thinking.  
  
I slowly began to turn around.  
  
"Relaxing, ya?" He said still with his eyes closed. "I come up here to think sometimes."  
  
I turned back around listening.  
  
"The Aurochs seem to be doing so well this year. After all those years I was on the team not one win."  
  
"Must've been you." I replied.  
  
"Hm, must've been." He got up off the wall and walked towards me. "But, you know what I thinking of as of right now?"  
  
I tried not to look at him.  
  
I'm thinking of you Rikku."  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised."  
  
"But I wonder? Are you thinking of me."  
  
He grabbed for me; I jumped away.  
  
"What's the matter, ya? You not happy to see me?"  
  
He grabbed for me again but I shrugged his hands away.  
  
"What is with you? I'm happy to see you. Now come here!"  
  
He grabbed for me a third time and succeeded in taking hold of my right arm.  
  
"No!" I screamed. I couldn't let him take me this time.  
  
I threw a left upper cut catching him right in the face.  
  
He stumbled back covering his face with his hand, letting go of my arm.  
  
I backed away warily.  
  
He pulled his hand away from his face it was covered in blood. His nose was gushing with it.  
  
He raised his right hand and swung at me, giving me a backhand to my cheek.  
  
I fell to the ground holding my cheek.  
  
"You bitch!" He kicked me in my stomach and it cringed in pain.  
  
"Come here." He pulled me up off the floor and slammed me into the cave wall. He grabbed my mouth and neck.  
  
I bit his hand bringing my knee up in between his legs.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" He pulled away from me cowering to the ground.  
  
I quickly pushed up off the wall and took off running.  
  
I ran and ran till I got to the lush Besaid Forest. I looked around for the others but couldn't find them.  
  
I ran towards the village hoping to catch up with the others there.  
  
The jungle was tough without a man-made path. I kept falling and running into rocks and trees. Finally I came upon the ridge over looking Besaid Village. There were the others walking towards Lulu's house.  
  
I sighed in relief catching my breath.  
  
"Errr-ahhhh!" Wakka tackled me to the ground.  
  
"N-." I tried screaming.  
  
Wakka covering my mouth. "You thought you'd get away from me. You thought you'd loose me in the jungle. Well, I grew up around here! I know every nook and fucking cranny."  
  
"N- no! G- get, get off me!" I screeched trying to push him off me.  
  
"Just stop it, okay? Stop fighting me, ya?!" He said unzipping his pants.  
  
He raped me right there on that ridge.  
  
I knew now that I could never get away from him if I didn't tell someone. He'd always be there waiting for me. I knew that if I ever did tell someone it would just make matters worse. Yunie, Tidus, Lulu, Auron, and Junior. It would all change our lives dramatically. Our friendship would then die and we'd all have to suffer the consequences.  
  
*Whoa! Read on to see what happens next! * 


	11. My Story

I don't own FFX.  
  
Alright, this is kind of a short but also an important chapter. So do read.  
  
Committing A Sin  
Chapter 11  
My Story  
  
No matter where we were or what we were doing, Wakka was always there. There was never a group meeting or get together that Wakka didn't take advantage of me.  
  
For some bizarre reason I could never figure out the reason why he even raped me in the first place? I mean, he never use to rape or do anything of that nature to me on our journey to defeat Sin over two years ago. I mean he'd even try his best to not even smile at me, due to the fact I'm AlBhed.  
  
And then after we defeated Sin we became buddies. Even then not even a touch or comment. He treated me like one of the others girls, like Yunie and Lulu.  
  
Then maybe the reason he's raping me is because he thinks I'm beautiful or something. And, he needed to know what I was like. Or, maybe he wanted to purposely hurt me because I am an AlBhed and the only way to do so was rape me.  
  
So many reasons to why he'd do it but which one?  
  
All I know is that night when he broke into my house and took advantage of me; I let him. I don't know why I did but for some reason I felt a connection between him and I. Like, we had something in common, you know? We both experienced something or know something together? I don't know what, but it's there.  
  
Why this connection, what is it? Could it be the reason he's raping me? I know it must be. Oh, but if only I knew what!  
  
Yet, this is my story and it is my job to figure this out.  
  
*Ok, the next chapter is the last to the beginning of this story, so you better keep a sharp watch for the sequel. * 


	12. 23

I don't own FFX.  
  
*Okay, I lied! This is the second to last chapter of this fic. Hope you enjoy it!*  
  
Committing A Sin  
Chapter 12  
"23"  
  
"Rikku?"  
  
"Huh?" I said snapping out of my daydream.  
  
"I'll be leaving now. Make sure you're at the meeting by seven, alright. You haven't even taken a shower yet." Auron said sternly.  
  
"Oh, I'll be there. Seven o'clock sharp!" I responded smiling.  
  
"You better." Auron said giving me a kiss before leaving.  
  
I went upstairs and took a shower. The hot water spilled down on me making me heavy-eyed. I leaned against the shower wall taking a breather. I soon shortly passed out.  
  
"Twenty-three. Twenty-three. Twenty-three." I found myself saying over and over again when I awoke on the tile floor.  
  
"The water that drizzled down on me was cold now. My heart was pulsating.  
  
I got up faintly, stumbling out of the shower.  
  
As soon as I regained myself I got dressed and ready.  
  
My thoughts raced with that number, twenty-three. What was it? What did it mean?  
  
I began to walk down the stairs when I heard the front door open. Thinking I missed the meeting due to my incident in the shower that Auron might be home. I looked at my watch it read 6:28.  
  
"Huh? Auron is that you?" I asked.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Auron?" I slowly walked down the stairs but stopped abruptly.  
  
Wait! Auron would have answered by now, so that meant it could be only one other person.  
  
I backed away up the stairs and ran into my bedroom. I looked out the window to see who was at the door.  
  
Nobody. I stood still listening for any movement below.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Errrr, what is up with me lately?" I shook my head.  
  
I walked down the stairs again as I was about to hit the last step, I heard him.  
"Hello Rikku."  
  
I froze. My body quivered. I turned my head towards the front door to see Wakka standing there. In his right hand was his WORLD CHAMPION blitz ball.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" I asked shakily.  
  
"Oh, this." Wakka looked at his ultimate weapon. "Just thought it'd come in handy incase things got out of hand, ya?"  
  
"Wakka?" I said backing up the stairs.  
  
He walked towards me slowly.  
  
"Whatever you have in mind just think about it for a sec, K?"  
  
I knew that he was going to kill me. That is what an ultimate weapon does. It's not there to wound. It's not there to scare. It's there to kill. That is what they are made to perform.  
  
His hazel eyes glared at me and a small smile crept across his face.  
  
I had to run now it was my only option! I turned around and took off up the stairs.  
  
I ran into the study and locked the door. Knowing that the lock wouldn't hold against Wakka's unbelievable strength I pushed Auron's armoire full of his mighty swords in front of it. Wedging the armoire in between the wall and one of the four decorative beams that stood in all the four corners of the room.  
  
The doorknob jiggled.  
  
I quickly ran over to my armoire full of my weapons. I equipped my old friend, my ultimate weapon, GODHAND. I then equipped both my Twin Blades knowing that they also wound come in handy.  
  
I frantically searched trough my bag full of Alchemy items, such as gems, marbles, and potions, ECT. I looked for my strongest item the Supreme Gem but couldn't seem to locate one.  
  
The door's lock then broke and I knew I was running out of time. I threw my bag on the ground frustrated. I ran over to the window and climbed out. I held on to the windowsill to keep myself from slipping.  
  
I looked down off the roof and over the edge of the cliff that sat right next to house. The blue ocean lay below. If I let go Wakka would have the advantage in the water.  
  
I looked up at the door and the WORLD CHAMPION came crashing through. Wakka appeared in the doorway.  
  
I let go of the windowsill and slide off the roof, over the cliff, and into the ocean blue.  
  
The impact into the water knocked the breath out me as I began to sink.  
  
I regained consciousness but only to see Wakka swimming towards me.  
  
He grabbed onto me and started to pull me up towards the surface.  
  
I wasn't going to let him kill me! I raised my left hand equipped with my Twin Blade and stabbed it into his right shoulder.  
  
He let go of me and I swam rapidly to the surface. I reached land and rushed up the path leading to the house. I went over to the side of the house and fell to the ground catching my breath.  
  
After a minute or two of rest I heard footsteps and quickly got on my feet. I hugged the house wall and made my way over to the front.  
  
"Wham!"  
  
I flew through the front window and into the house. Blood trickled down my forehead as I struggled to get up.  
  
Wakka came into the house blood covering his arm.  
  
"What in fuck do you think you're doing, ya?" He said walking towards me.  
I swung a punch at him, which caught the air causing me to fall. I crawled backing away into the main hall, Wakka walking close in front of me.  
  
He pulled me up and brought me to his face.  
  
"Leave me alone Wakka." I begged.  
  
"What's the matter Rikku, you scared?" He cooed licking my cheek.  
  
" Ewww-ahhh! Please! You-you've had your fun for the past fe-few weeks. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Ah, come on the fun has just begun." He threw me up against the hallway wall staring at me. "What are you gonna do? Run?"  
  
Seeing it was the only thing I could do I sprinted into the kitchen and around into the foyer.  
  
Wakka came around the other way through the dining room.  
  
"Boo!" He lunged at me pinning me to the dining room table.  
  
"Get off!" I shrieked striking him in the face.  
  
He stumbled away. I got up and ran down the back hall. I proceeded into the office and coward down between the desk and the wall.  
  
"Where are you?!" Wakka hollered. Where's my little Al Bhed?!"  
  
I heard doors opening and being slammed.  
  
"You and your fucking hide and go seek again, ya?"  
  
I was crying more than I've cried in my whole life. My fear was on high.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you Rikku. No. All I'm going to do is."  
  
I could hear his voice getting nearer and nearer. I closed my eyes hoping he'd pass.  
  
"Fuck you fucking brains out!" He banged his fist on the desk. He was peering down at me!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed.  
  
"Get up!" He reached for me.  
  
I swung my right hand this time cutting his hand with my Twin Blade.  
  
"Ah, Fuck!" He gripped onto my hand and squeezed, causing me to loosen my grip on my Twin Blade. It plummeted to the floor.  
  
"Come on!" He pulled me up and dragged me into the living room he dropped me carelessly to the floor. He raised his ultimate weapon and threw it at me.  
  
"Nooooo!" I cried in pain.  
  
Every time I tried to scamper away form him he'd throw his ultimate weapon hitting me in the legs, arms, back, and torso.  
  
I could tell he wasn't throwing it with all his strength. If he were I'd be more than likely unconscious or even dead. He was just toying with me.  
  
He dropped his World Champion and walked over to me.  
  
"Wakka go-go away." I stammered.  
  
He picked me up by my shoulders and restrained me up against the wall. "You are so beautiful, especially, with those gorgeous green eyes." He lifted my legs up and I trembled with my nastiest fear.  
  
". . ." I opened my mouth to oppose but nothing came out. Wakka finally got the best of me.  
  
He removed my thong and unzipped his pants. He wrapped his arms around me and gripped my shoulders pushing down on them as he entered me.  
  
"Ah.ahhh." I tried screaming. The pain was too much for me to stomach.  
  
The faster he moved within me the harder he pressed down on my shoulders.  
My mouth was open as if I was screaming but nothing came out. Oh, the pain! Oh, the unrelenting pain!  
  
I would have fought back but my arms were limp from the destruction of the WORLD CHAMPION. All my body could do was release tears.  
  
He liberated his seed in me and drew away.  
  
I descended down the wall and to the floor.  
  
Wakka was panting hard, sweat beaded down his face. He zipped up his pants and sat down on the couch. He looked at me wiping off the sweat on his face.  
  
I peered down at myself; blood seeped out between my legs. I was hurt and critically.  
  
Wakka hit the ground and crawled over to me. He took hold of the back of my head and pulled my head forward till my ear was to his lips.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
His lips traced the side of my face till they approached my lips. He kissed me.  
  
His kiss was everlasting and passionate. I could care less though. I wanted him dead. I didn't want him to ever kiss me again, touch me again, speak to me again, or look at me again. I loathed him with all my heart. What he did to me was unforgivable. The way he'd hurt me, no, I've had enough.  
  
With my last remaining strength I lifted my left hand, the only hand that was equipped with a Twin Blade. I brought it up to the side of Wakka's neck and jostled it into his neck.  
  
He opened his eyes from the kiss and looked at me.  
  
I pushed harder now making damn sure he felt it, he felt the pain.  
  
His lips trembled against mine as I slowly pulled my Twin Blade out of his neck.  
  
He pulled back getting up but failed. He stumbled to the ground his hand holding the side of his neck. He gripped his World Champion and faltered away over to the couch. His mouth was open dripping with blood. He leaned against the front of the couch and stammered. His words were unreadable as he tried to talk. "Twenty-three." He muttered and then collapsed, his hands falling to his sides.  
  
It was over as I then collapsed too.  
  
* Okay.next chapter is the last one for sure. Don't worry there will be a sequel to this story ^~^.* 


	13. Aftermath

Don't own FFX!  
  
*Last chapter! There will be a sequel! Oh! Must read bottom note!*  
  
Committing A Sin  
Chapter 13  
The Aftermath  
  
"Where are those two? I'm definitely starting to worry!" Auron  
said stomping up to where his house was as the other's followed.  
  
"Wakka's been acting a little strange lately I hope he's  
alright." Lulu announced.  
  
"Rikku's been acting a little strange too. Huh?"  
  
The group came to a sudden stop when they approached the house.  
  
"Jesus." Tidus said looking at the broken window.  
  
"Let's go!" Auron said running over to the house.  
  
They all went inside and were all in shock from what they  
saw.  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna yelled running over to her.  
  
"Wakka!" Tidus yelled running over to him. "What happened to you  
buddy?"  
  
"What happened here!?" Lulu declared.  
  
"Could it have been a fiend?" Auron asked looking around.  
  
"Oh my god!" Yuna said examining Rikku's arms. "They're bruised  
pretty badly."  
  
"Wakka has a gash on the right side of his neck!" Paine  
announced pointing at his neck.  
  
"Who or what could they have been fighting against?" Lulu asked.  
  
Yuna looked at Rikku's arms with close examination. "With each  
other." She whispered.  
  
"What!?" Paine asked.  
  
Yuna then got and went over to Wakka.  
  
"Everyone look." She pointed at the WORLD CHAMPION in  
Wakka's hands and went back over to Rikku. She looked at  
her arms again. "See the bruised on her arms? See how  
they're round like as if, as if she'd been hit by a blitz  
ball."  
  
"Holy shit." Paine gasped.  
  
Yuna then looked at what was in Rikku's hand and discovered one  
of her Twin Blades covered in blood. She went over to Wakka  
again and looked at the gash in his neck.  
  
"Look! He's been stabbed in the neck! And, look what's in  
Rikku's left hand! There is one of her Twin Blades covered in  
blood!" Yuna publicized.  
  
"Why in fuck would they be fighting each other, huh?!"  
Auron said angrily.  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense!" Lulu said touching her  
head while shaking it.  
  
"Well we need to get them both to a doctor fast! They both  
seem to be in critical condition!" Tidus suggested.  
  
"I agree! I mean no X Potion is going to cure their  
wounds!" Paine said.  
  
"She's right! We should get them to a hospital first and  
then afterwards we can figure this out!" Yuna pronounced.  
  
"I'll call Aniki and tell him to bring the airship over  
ASAP!" Paine said getting on her cell phone.  
  
"Good, we'll need him to take us to the closest hospital  
which is Luca's!" Yuna said.  
  
Aniki arrived a few moments later with the airship. They  
hauled Rikku and Wakka on board. They flew at high speed to Luca  
Hospital.  
  
In Luca Hospital.  
  
Dr. Ashby approached the eager friends of Wakka and  
Rikku's.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm Dr. Ashby. I'm both Ms. Rikku's and  
Mr. Wakka's doctor. Does anyone know what the date is today  
by any chance?" Dr. Ashby asked jotting down notes on her  
tab board.  
  
"It's the twenty-third." Tidus answered.  
  
"Twenty-third, okay."  
  
"What are their conditions?" Auron asked.  
  
"Um, well, Mr. Wakka is currently having surgery preformed  
on him right now due to the wound on his neck. Surprisingly no  
major arteries or veins were punctured. His voice box, trachea,  
and esophagus weren't punctured either. We're just going in  
there to fix some torn tissue and stitch all that right back up,  
so he'll be out, unconscious for a couple of days." Dr. Ashby  
broadcasted.  
  
"And what about Rikku?" Auron asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Rikku. Um, she suffered from major bruised on her  
arms, legs, back, and torso nothing to worry about. But, um, she  
also, um, her.oh, how do I say this? Her vaginal tissue was  
severely torn and while we were looking at that we found some,  
um, semen in her."  
  
"What!?" They all shrieked in unison.  
  
"Now I don't want to frighten you all but we are in fact  
running DNA results to see if...to see if." Dr. Ashby trailed  
off.  
  
"To see if, what!?" Lulu yelled.  
  
"To see if she was raped by Mr. Wakka."  
  
"Huh?" They all said confused.  
  
"We won't know for sure yet if he did until tomorrow  
morning. It's not a proven fact, yet."  
  
"Wa-wa Wakka would never do something like that." Lulu  
said.  
  
"She's right Wakka would 'never' do something like that."  
Yuna backed up.  
  
"It's not a proven fact yet if he did though." Dr. Ashby  
announced.  
  
"No. Wakka would never do something like that." Yuna  
repeated.  
  
"Can we go see her?" Auron said trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Sure, she's right down the hall in room #23." Dr. Ashby  
said.  
  
"Room 23?" Pained asked.  
  
" Room 23."  
  
The End  
  
*I know! You can't wait for the sequel! Me too! Oh, I also have a lil note for the readers! Every week in my bio I'll have different topics or opinions about stuff! It'll be kinda like my lil diary! So go ahead read and email me about my comments or opinions, I'd luv to debate!* 


End file.
